Fortune Telling Was Always Fake Anyways
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: It was always best to be direct with one's feelings.


**A/N: Just a small drabble for Shizaya day. 4/2/13 **

* * *

"Will Shizuo ever go out with me?"

_Reply hazy, try again_

"Does he like me?

_Very doubtful_

Izaya sighed in exasperation. "Will we ever have, as Mairu calls it, "Hot Kinky Buttsex in an Alleyway?"

_Don't count on it_

In ire, eight-year old Izaya threw the Magic 8-ball against the wall, shattering it into pieces – its dark blue dye spilling on the floor.

Mairu came rushing into her room at the sound. She immediately spotted the broken toy. "Argh, Iza-nii! What the heck! Mom just got me that toy," she rushed to it and tried to connect the pieces together but the dye just ended up soiling her hands. "They're so popular nowadays too…" Mairu mumbled.

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Mairu, it's just some cheap toy. I'll get you a better one later."

Kururi, who heard her twin's loud complaining, entered the room and smirked at her brother. "Shizuo."

A rosy hue quickly found its way to Izaya's face. "Our n-neighbor has nothing t-to do with this!"

Mairu could only smirk at Izaya's flustered expression. "_Awww_. Trying to see if the red string of fate is kind enough to connect you two together, huh Iza-nii?

Kururi smiled. "Cute."

"S-shut up! A pair of five-year olds can never understand grownup feelings!" Izaya jumped off his sister's beds and ran off to his own room. A pout formed on his face.

Maybe he would have better luck using a Crystal Ball?

* * *

"Oh come on! I even made sure to use the proper numbers and colors this time!"

A now-crushed origami piece lay crumpled in Shizuo's small hands.

Both brothers sat on the couch of the living room, the cartoon they were watching long forgotten.

"Brother, I don't know if a fortune teller can really tell the future."

Shizuo sat with his knees pressed against his chest. He sighed in defeat. "Yea your right, twenty bucks Izaya doesn't even know I exist."

Kid problems were always so dramatic.

Kasuka laid his head against his brother's shoulder. "You just need to be direct with your feelings, brother. He won't notice you if you just glance at him every now from across the street."

"You think so?" A shimmer of hope bubbled in Shizuo's chest.

Whatever emotions that couldn't be portrayed with facial expressions, Kasuka showed with his eyes. Kasuka looked up at Shizuo. "Brother, I think Izaya can really like you. Be direct, okay?"

Shizuo's grin could have brightened up a thousand dark caves. "Thanks Kasuka."

* * *

Even with newfound confidence, Shizuo still managed to go rigid when he met Izaya at a nearby park. It seems he was there to play with his sisters who could only giggle towards his direction.

Izaya was the first to break the silence, his eyes staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"H-here with Kasuka t-too, Shizuo?"

Shizuo answered a moment later, having forgotten to speak at the sight of his crush. "Y-YES! I mean, yea," Shizuo scratched at the back of his head, blushing at the fact that he just stuttered. "He wanted to play in the sandbox today."

Izaya look to the side. "My s-sisters wanted to play in the s-sandbox today too."

_Stop stuttering with your "S," Izaya! You're starting to sound like a snake! Be cool! Shizuo is right in front of you!_

Izaya was about to shyly ask if they wanted to join them until he felt a pair of hands on his face and a small peck being placed nervously on his lips.

They were warm.

Izaya's face couldn't be any redder by the time Shizuo pulled away, twiddling his thumbs self-consciously.

"I really, _really_ like you."

Izaya shakily nodded his head. "I l-like you too, Shizuo."

It took all the courage they had to look at one another in the eye. "Want to play at my house sometime?" Shizuo asked. "I have a new game my dad just bought."

Izaya warmly smiled at him. "That sounds like fun." Izaya smirked at the eight-year old brunet. "With one condition."

"What?"

"You have to kiss me again later~"

* * *

Kasuka was playing with Mairu and Kururi near the sandbox, enjoying the view of their flustered brothers.

"See Kasuka! I told you it would all work out in the end."

"You were right. I'm happy that brother finally got his feelings across."

The sight of Izaya giving a picked flower from the ground to a blushing Shizuo had Kururi feeling giddy.

"Happy Ending."

* * *

**A/N: Shota love is always cute.**


End file.
